bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Aronis Ril
"Have I ever mentioned that I love fireworks?" "Many, many times." "Good." -Aronis Ril and Reordin Saporta during the Battle of the Hive. Aronis Ril, or Ril as he prefers to be known as, is a Toa of Fire native to Ta-Koro. Although he formerly lived on the streets and partook in many brawls, he is now a member of the Ta-Koro Guard, and works mostly as an interrogator of criminals. Personality Having spent most of his past trying to survive on the streets, Ril has become somewhat obnoxious, with a philosophy of doing whatever is necessary to survive. However, at times he can be rather kind, and has a sense of honour, and, even if he exploits every single loophole in an agreement, will do what is asked of him. Appearance At first glance, Ril appears to be just another Toa of Fire, with his crimson colour scheme. However, if one was to look closer they would realise that his armour is covered with scratches in many places, revealing his rather tough past. His torso is nearly all crimson, with some black near the edges. All of his limbs are a dark orange, but with minor black and grey areas. Behind his dark red mask he possesses orange-green eyes. Biography Early Life Ril started off most of his life as a street urchin, hoping to survive on Ta-Koro's streets. He had to beg and steal in order to survive each day. As he grew older, he ended up in more and more street fights and brawls, which lead to his philosophy of doing anything to survive. It was during this time that he sold out Stronin to a victim of the other Toa's heists. One day he ended up getting caught by the guardsmen of Ta-Koro, and was dropped into a cell. Normally he would've gotten a trial, but the Turaga was lenient on him, letting him join the guardsmen, for thieves were best at understanding other thieves. Nowadays he patrols the fortress-village, and sometimes is placed on interrogation duty. Reassignment One day Ril was assigned to interrogate a Toa named Henkka, who seemed to be insane and had been convicted of trying to eat a guard alive. It was also during this time when he met the person assigned to be his partner, the Stone Toa known as Naona, who had encountered Henkka before. Journeying with Argentum Following the Raiders In Le-Wahi Powers and Abilities Elemental Powers As a Toa of Fire, Ril is able to manipulate and generate fire at will. Because of his lack of weapons, he has greater control over his powers, so he can make up for his lack of skill in weaponry. Mask Powers Ril wears a Kanohi Kualsi, the Great Mask of Quick Travel, which allows him to teleport to anywhere within the range of his sight. Tools and Weapons When Ril was growing up, he did not truly require weapons to survive, so did not obtain any. Now, even as a member of the Ta-Koro Guard, he still does not possess any weapons, preferring to use his entire body as a weapon. Relationships Friends and Allies * Naona * Kyju * Island Liberation Squad Enemies * Darylhii * Stronin Quotes "Hi. My name's Aronis Ril. I work as an interrogator for the Ta-Koro Guard. Now what was it that you were saying about 'dishonest activities'?" - Ril after Tradoris decides to offer Kyju a 'dishonest job' in front of him. "YOU PLANTED A TREE INTO ME!" - Ril upon encountering Fragarach, who he assumes to be Darylhii. Trivia *Aronis Ril had an incarnation in the Old BZPRPG, which was less obnoxious. He also had an incarnation in a different BIONICLE RPG, where he was a somewhat crazy cop who gave out speeding tickets all the time. *When intoxicated, Ril once descibed himself as "The ULTIMATE DRUNK!". Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Ta-Koro Guard Category:Ta-Toa